Chapter 5: Truths Revealed
Lenat: The Tarkatans, long extinct, have also returned. * Clark Kent: Shao Kahn will seek them out. He relies on their power. * Hawkgirl: Kotal’s scouts tracked a Tarkatan war party to the Kytinn’s Lost Hive, D’Vorah’s ancestral home. Her hand in Shao Kahn’s escape makes that our starting point. * Clark Kent: Please advise me of what you learn. I must consult with the Elder Gods. leaves. Catwoman appears. * Catwoman: When do we leave? * Lenat: Your duty lies elsewhere, Princess. I need you to enlist Queen Sheeva. Her support is critical, against both Kronika and Shao Kahn. * Catwoman: Surely you can-- * Lenat: Queen Sheeva does not trust me. No Shokan has Since my bloody battle with Goro. * Hawkgirl: Sheeva’s always respected your opinion more than anyone's. When she hears you support Kotal, she'll join us. * Catwoman: If that is my duty, so be it. * Lenat: Thank you, Princess. leaves. * Catwoman: Are you my friend or his consort? * Hawkgirl: It was my idea, Catwoman. It's in your best interest. Succeed with Sheeva, and Kotal will pledge his loyalty to you. There's no bond more sacred to an Osh-Tekk like him. Lenat and Hawkgirl are riding through the desert. * Hawkgirl: I remember when we could ride like this alone. * Lenat: My life has changed as Outworld’s Kahn. Thankfully, you have not. * Hawkgirl: You haven't changed much either, despite the years. You're still the same noble warrior I met in Shao Kahn's court. And now you're Kahn. I'm surprised no woman has claimed your bed and become your queen. * Lenat: Many have tried. * Hawkgirl: Yet they failed? Why? * Lenat: None of them were you. * Hawkgirl: There are fresh tracks leading into the Hive. If Shao Kahn's in there, he'll be difficult to find. The tunnels are endless. * Lenat: Set fire to them. If he's hidden, he will be smoked out. * Hawkgirl: Lenat, we don't know who else is in there. earthquake happens and an army of giant bugs appears. They take Hawkgirl underground. * The Prowler: Hold her! frees herself. * Hawkgirl: By the Gods, it’s true? This is what I become?! * The Prowler: Blame your loyalty to Hanso. It led directly to our death. * Hawkgirl: Then so be it. I would not trade Wonder Woman's friendship for anything. * The Prowler: It is pitiful you choose servitude. * Hawkgirl: She and I fight side-by-side, against Shao Kahn. His oppression cannot stand! (They fight. Hawkgirl defeats The Prowler.) When called for a higher purpose, we must serve. * Voice: Ack-Na ! Kot-tek-hah! * Lenat: You will bleed for your betrayal, D’Vorah. * D’Vorah: This One acts only for the Hive’s survival. fight and D’Vorah wins. She almost succeeds in feeding Lenat with her delicious maggots, like she did with Mileena, but Hawkgirl interrupts the feast. * Hawkgirl: You'd best flee, D’Vorah. Lenat is mine. (She defeats D'Vorah in a battle.) Wish to survive? Tell us where to find Shao Kahn. * Lenat: Ghosts of my past. D’Vorah spoke the truth. We are outnumbered. * Hawkgirl: Give me a few of your best soldiers. We’ll infiltrate the camp and search for Shao Kahn unseen. * Lenat: What you propose is dangerous. * Hawkgirl: Of course it is. with a few warriors, infiltrate a Tarkatan camp. * Tarkatan 1: Okot nara toka nit Ratash, oko nar? * Tarkatan 2: Nar hartak latah ratk. * Tarkatan 1: Alk Tarkata aka ha, Tetakh. * Tarkatan 2: No nakhut nay. Trakka tor no rakata. * Tarkatan 1: Kabak takarwak hakta kaht? Tak pakar rah batahat. * Tarkatan 3: Tor parkaht. Wak kaht nak Shao Kahn kolkat ha trabakar. * Tarkatan 1: Wakt hakka turk. Wak rakata raynar Kotal khanak. * Tarkatan 3: Nar oko papkhat. and her warriors stumble upon... a Tarkatan woman? * Tarkatan woman: Toh ha na? Taka ha na aki Tarkata? Nay... Nay... Trakka ti! of the warriors is ready to kill her, but Kendra stops him. * Hawkgirl: No. * Tarkatan woman: Parkah... * Hawkgirl: It's all right. We won't harm you. * Tarkatan woman: Nay ti oto nokorta. * Hawkgirl: We're looking for Shao Kahn. * Tarkatan woman: Shao Kahn? Pakta ray Shao Kahn? * Hawkgirl: Please… We only need to… camp rises in alarm. * Lenat: With me! fights for her life until she met the prisoner. Meanwhile, Lenat smashes the army of Tarkatan he outnumbered for with his trident. * Hawkgirl: All these years and still you exploit others to rise above your station. * Prisoner: I have risen to my station, Kendra. Before Shao Kahn raised me up, Outworlders despised the Naknada. Now they fear us. Tell me that is not progress! (They fight. Hawkgirl defeats The Collector.) * Hawkgirl: Fear and respect are not equals. * Kotal Kahn: Line them up. Execute them. interrupts the executions. * Hawkgirl: Kotal, this is cruel! Many didn’t fight us. There are children! * Kotal Kahn: You forget, in my time they joined Mileena in rebellion against me. * Hawkgirl: These aren’t the same Tarkatans, Kotal. A better Kahn would offer them a warm hand, not cold steel. (They battle with Hawkgirl defeating Kotal.) * Hawkgirl: Your heart has hardened, Kotal. Kahn and his generals enter. He takes a long for the pathetic Kahn that lies on the ground. We switch to Superman that comes to the Elder Gods but their temple lies in ruins. * Superman: It is too late. * Voice: Blame yourself for the Elder Gods' deaths, Superman. Your actions have irrevocably altered Kronika’s golden balance of light and dark. Shinnok’s decapitation was the cap stone. * Superman: You are a paragon of virtue. You should wish evil vanished! * Voice: I abide my mother's will. * Superman: You were begotten by Kronika. * Voice: As was my brother, Shinnok. The darkness to my light. Nature demands equilibrium. Balance is perfection. You have stepped out of your role, made that balance impossible. That's why the New Era holds no place for you. * Superman: You will not succeed. * Voice: Kotal Kahn is captured, Superman. The combined might of Outworld and the Netherrealm will keep your forces at bay -- while my mother finishes her work. * Superman: Do not underestimate Earthrealm’s warriors. * Voice: You are right to have been fond of these mortals. They were good souls. at Special Forces headquarters, [[Danil] has gotten new arms.] * Danil: Man. These arms are an upgrade. It’ll be payback time, next time I see Ermac. * Darna: Oh, I made sure he got his. * Danil: I imagine 'future me' is out kicking ass with these right now. * Darna: Zatanna told you that 'future you’ spent time as a Revenant, yeah? * Danil: Sounded horrible. Can’t imagine becoming Shinnok's puppet But she says I come back from it. * Darna: The experience haunted Dad. But then he -- you -- met Mom. She brought you back to life. * Danil: The love of a good woman? Like the sound of that. * Darna: She was Dad's everything. She died last year. Ever since, Dad’s stayed on the farm. He feels safer there. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 5